An Uncertain Game
by Jatd4ever
Summary: What was it to them that they should meet and be dissatisfied? Over the course of the last two years, their friendship had improved, but it didn't mean the embarrassment lessened.(Sheldon/Jenny)


***I don't own my life as a teenage robot or its characters**

 **This is my attempt at a multi chapter fic for MLAATR. I'm a Sheldon/Jenny fan, though I see the merit of Brad/Jenny. As this is meant as a fluff peace, I guess the action will be pretty lame since I'm not good with those sort of sequences. Nonetheless, hope this is somewhat enjoyable, I know I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Sirens blared, interrupting the bliss of sleep. Flicking the volume off, he dashed downstairs, a grimace sketched into his features. He checked the equipment, but the flashes of light came from inside his power suit. The random threat indicator detected a random threat, sending the sleepy teenager into action. Forget clothes, his pajamas would do, and he rocketed away.

What mess of troubles would greet him on such a morning?

His scanners picked up and locked onto XJ9's unique frequency, and soon enough he was up in arms with another race of aliens who worshipped his stainless steel stunner. There wasn't time for poetry, only poetic justice as he wrangled those lovesick, metal monkeys. In between blurs of action, Sheldon sighed, dissatisfied by such barriers of metal and mortality. If only she would catch on to his identity so that the declarations of his heart could exist naked and unashamed, to live and breathe and flourish. Over the years he tried time and time again to unveil the truth, but of course irony was his worst enemy, that and Don Prima. For the moment, he would grasp at the monitor, envious of his own creation.

Getting into character wasn't as hard as one might think, especially if fantasy was a brother to you. He clutched the microphone, allowing himself to dive into character. "Good show XJ9's, might I say you're looking particularly shiny this morning, and is that a new paint job?"

Glancing up at his shinning radiance, she gushed. "You looked good... I mean did good. I only have a fresh coating of wax. If you'll just give me a moment"

"What a sight, I do believe they broke orbit"

Dusting off her hands, she rolled her eyes. "Another early morning invasion by a peculiar species of aliens wanting to make me their queen. "

"At least they weren't aggressive"

"And it was a simple clean up, especially with your help Silver Shell."

Working next to one of her long time crushes made her feel as though she were floating on the cloud 9 prototype. The Shell, who was Sheldon behind the chest cavity, blushed. "It was simple task thanks to your superior strength"

"I didn't think I'd see you"

His fists clenched, waves of jealousy bringing him down. She learned up, expectant, flirtatious, being the spark of radiance she usually was around robot boys. Yet, was he to deny her happiness? Nonetheless, if he ever hoped to reveal his identity, then he'd have to continue this game. "The feeling is mutual"

"Is there something wrong? You have a sudden rise of temperature around your chest cavity."

"You know me, you can't keep crime away from me," with a wink, "it's too attractive to resist"

"Oh Shell, you say the smoothest things"

Oh he could be smooth alright, but it wouldn't be gentleman like. He wouldn't forgive himself if he ever took advantage of his alter ego, even if the suit was made for his advantage. "My darling Jennifer, if you only knew that inside this chest lies..."

His internal clock chimed, warning the flustered geek that his carriage would soon become a pumpkin. "Forgive the interruption, but I have an appointment, and I can't be late"

"Crikey! Look at the time, I got to get to school"

"See you around Jennifer"

* * *

The flight to school, though pleasant at first turned into a conversation of sighs and groans of frustration. What was he going to say just then, she wondered. Similar to the occasion of the dance, a date she declared never happened, he said something along the same lines. Was it a confession? A declaration of feelings of the highest esteem?

She was in a rollercoaster with the ongoing struggle with her doubts. The endless blue skies didn't help her frustrated inner turmoil either, it only worsened it. Sometimes she wondered why the Shell didn't attend school like she did, or why he had to be light-years out of her league, and matured to distinction. He might have been smooth, but that was no excuse to play with her feelings, though her flirting didn't help it either. All that passed once she stepped through the doors of Tremorton High. Soon the reminders to turn in her homework overshadowed everything else, leaving the doubts forgotten at the moment.

* * *

Dropping off his battle suit, he dashed out the door, hoping he wouldn't be late. He felt a twang of relief bursting through the doors of Tremorton. No physical barriers, only the hidden insecurities that plagued any unpopular teen. Black converse squeaked across hallways, as the gangly teen in a rushed to catch up with a certain fembot, even if just to catch a glimpse. Now that his locker felt to be light-years away, he tried to make the extra effort to progress in their relationship.

Months after the whole Pteresa affair, her consideration of him had improved. They even started to hang out together on a regular basis, playing video games, attended Con's, even eat together on a good day, but sometimes they just joined adventures with Brad and Tuck. It didn't mean that he was any closer sort of romantic relationship, but they had a better insight into the others likes and dislikes. And if he messed up, she would likely think twice about losing her temper, especially after the long discussion/fight they had after she found out his involvement with the agency. Sure that one time almost ruined everything, but he made it up to her, and in time she forgave him. Perhaps he was running out of mistakes.

"Hello Jennifer, what's up?" he leaned against the neighboring locker.

She rolled her eyes at his attempt of being smooth, it was something she could do without in the morning. "Right now I've got to say it's the ceiling"

"Right, well I... Uh... Um...saw your fight this morning, the sunlight reflected off your... Armor was blinding"

"Thanks... I think. Just a bunch of metal monkeys, nothing that the Shell and I couldn't handle."

"The Shell?"

"We're not exactly partners, but we work together from time to time," pausing to watch his reaction, "professionally for now. Anyway, I should be getting to class, I don't want to be late"

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"Maybe"

"See you around then Jenny"

As her figure soon drowned in the sea of students, he wondered if the extra effort even made a difference. The truth before his eyes made it difficult to believe anything. A lifetime of being sheltered, cluttered by objects of obsession as though they may repeat the sayings hidden from daylight, where could he find stability and happiness? Was it stupidity? What else would he cling to if the if the world ended? Perhaps, she was his only hope.

She looked back, only catching the back of his head as he walked away. His efforts weren't wasted, she thought. Sometimes his distracting personality opened a pocket where she could be herself without being afraid of saying or doing something wrong. The steady flow of life had a little space for friends, and she cherished that contact even if she couldn't feel it physically. However, those feelings conflicted with her hopes of belonging in general. Over and over, she processed, divided, and multiplied the equation of what mattered most.

What was it to them that they should meet and be dissatisfied?

Over the course of the last two years, their friendship had improved, but it didn't mean the embarrassment lessened. It was an effort to improve on that front, but worth it for their kind of friendship. He hadn't changed much, he was still the same lovesick geek, but he had more understanding about her boundaries, and she didn't him for all his peculiarities. If someone said otherwise, she get bothered. Yet, she beared through it, always reminding herself of how much his existence had affected her life and how much loyalty meant more at at her current age then it ever had within the last seven years.

* * *

In class it was the usual, Brit and Tiff the envy of fashion, every teacher was happy to give a surprise pop quiz, Jenny trying to get through the day without being blown up, life as usual. In Ap Lit, they went over The Canterbury Tales, another book Jenny had downloaded into her hard drive. So over the course of one hour, she let her mind wonder. The dream chip was capable of daydreams now, sending her to a realm of shopping malls and handsome boys.

A _line of boys begged at her feet, wanting to carry her to and from shop to shop. At the forefront of her reverse harem was Don Prima, donned in a toga. The disappointed colored her frown, she had hoped her mind would have been more creative. Then shinning glory came at the approach of a pair of chiseled chassis. "Mind if I take the lead?"_

 _The Silver Shell was more appealing, though it was just too much. However tempting that seemed, those two weren't capable of the worship and affection she wanted if she was to get pampered. Running, and tripping, dressed in his usual attire, he squeezed through with that goofy grin, ready and willing to be of assistance._

 _Something she never noticed before caught her eye, the Silver Shell and Sheldon had the same hairstyle, though that had to be a coincidence. However, she knew who she preferred to attend to her, "Sheldon"_

Her shock snapped her out of it, drawing her attention back to class, leaving her feeling strange at the idea and absurdity. Sheldon wasn't her idea of a hunk.

Math and gym class were easy, as well as annoying, filled with smelly weightlifting jocks and scoffing geeks. Sheldon made better use of his time by penning down his plans for a compact gravity boots. On the otherside of the gym, Jenny was playing basketball. It was hard not to notice her skills, though she was holding back, allowing others to participate in a fair game. Her kindness in that respect drew a smile on his face, and every so often he looked back, watching smiles be born and moments die just as quickly.

Their sarcastic science teacher was apathetic to his students as quizzes were passed around, with only fifteen minutes to complete it. The only ones prepared for the quiz were Jenny and Sheldon, prompting the class to call out 'Nerd Alert'. They ignored this, nodding in silent agreement to associate later, even if there was plenty of time left to do whatever.

At lunch time, Sheldon approached Jenny, hoping to discuss his new invention. However, before he could utter a greeting, a loud interruption caught everyone's attention. Anthropomorphic flowers pranced about, and seeked to wreck havoc on everyone's allergies. "All of those who are allergic hide in the nurses office, I've got some flowers to pick"

Sheldon offered to help, though Jenny refused over his allergies for flowers. This didn't stop him however. From his bag he fished out a breathing mask and Teflon net, capturing the stray flowers she missed. She had to admit, he could be helpful when he needed to be.

With a net catapult, she harvested them all and threw then into the vastness of space. Everything was back to the status quo except for the extreme case of runny noses. Half of the school was sent home, and the rest of the day was a breeze since half the teachers were sent home as well.

* * *

Since Brad went home early, Jenny decided to walk home with Sheldon. He went on about how he beat a level in a new game and wondered if she wanted to come over and play. With lack of homework, it didn't seem like a big deal.

At his house, he offered her refreshments and soon they dove into the game. His mother was pleased to see he had company, and left them to their own devices. Since the game was an rpg, she started at the level of noo8, but managed to catch up to Sheldon's FTW level. After an hour or so, they saved the game play, and went over the latest fashion styles. Uploading the designs was simple, giving Jenny data to use in case she wanted a change.

For dinner, Sheldon gave her a generous portion of Duracell and a can of synthoil. Again his mother let them be, not wanting to mess with something good. Sheldon was a big talker if you allowed him to be, and it could be daunting at times, though this time the subject wasn't displeasing. He waved his arms about, excited over events to come. The animated gestures, the weird sound effects as he colored the story, he was having fun, and was wide open, completely unashamed. At one point there was peas all over the floor, thanks to his playing around, and he was scolded by his mom who heard the sound of food being wasted. It felt nice to laugh over such things which made him appear normal, and embarrassed. He looked kind of cute in the right setting.

Then when it was evening, they looked out at the stars with his homemade telescope, it wasn't like mom's, but it felt more personal and charming. She wasn't sure why, but hanging with Sheldon was fun, and took her mind off of things, as though his place was a home away from home. The night sky gifted them with a harmless meteor shower, the lights dancing in the sky. Jenny told him about the stars being born where world's feel apart, and he told her how his pirate crew navigated the skies using stars she'd never heard of.

He romanticized, waxed, and sighed over the beauty of heavenly bodies, but frowned over the atrocities that tainted and stolen the dreams which could never be, and she listened with downcast eyes, feeling the guilt of her part in that. With many things forgiven, there were still many things that hadn't been forgotten. Yet, both enjoyed that time which would never happen again. The peace that transpired must have been alien, for they never were like this, and Jenny knew what futures were being born which she was almost afraid to admit.

When did they become this way?

He too felt her presence to quiet down throughout the afternoon. Without any random threats, remove her from a stressful atmosphere, and she could bloom. With such freedom of speech, and casual recreation, he found her an expression of charm and pureness, if naive. The subtle inflections, the flick of a wrist, her silent vulnerability, all these endeared her to him. Like others, she grew, the workings of her mind flourishing, reflecting the young woman she was inside. She wouldn't be a teenager forever, and he took it upon himself to protect her whichever way he could.

Of course, he knew she didn't need his help, but ever loyal he would be, forever of he had to. His depth of feeling for her, which started as an infatuation with his heroine and machines years past, transformed into something genuine, enriched by the many years he remembered, and how no matter what, he always needed her. She couldn't count in some respects as alive, she would surely outlive him, he couldn't deny that. She would always be better, but the imperfections in character, the free will, and her ability to ignore the laws of robots, she was alive to him. She felt, and he felt, that was all that mattered. Even if for a moment, he felt she could love him, that perhaps his efforts weren't for naught. His thoughts were interrupted by her frown. "Its getting late, I really should go"

The shadow of loneliness groped at his heart, threatening to consume him. The chance would never come again, and he dared to try. "Do you... Do you want to go see the new Trek Wars movie tomorrow night?"

She felt unsure, rubbing her arm in embarrassment. "Do you mean like a date, because..."

"NO!... No, I meant like hanging out, kind of like we did today. We had fun... Didn't we?"

"We did, and I guess I wouldn't mind doing this again"

Soft expectation glistened in his eyes, admiration the dusted cheeks littered with freckles. She felt like she wanted to, so she did. Leaning in, she brushed a kiss over a family of freckles. After doing it, she wondered when did she begin to soften towards him. "I think I've got some time, so I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight"

Painted in a blush, his mind a race, body a flutter, and his heart dipped in artificial sweetener sweetness. The person in the mirror that looked back at him wasn't ashamed to look pleased with himself. No, this was no stranger, but reflected who he was meant to be. Despite the caffeinated happiness, he cried in the privacy of his bedroom, saved by her. That night he went to bed comforted that loneliness got scared away by the hope that dwelled in between the daylight and his stainless mercy.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Tell me in the comments.**


End file.
